NYADA
thumb|200px|Die Außenfassade der NYADADie New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, kurz: NYADA, ist eine fiktive Universität in New York und die Nummer Eins in der Nation für eine musikalische Ausbildung, vor allem für das Musiktheater. Die NYADA ist sehr wettbewerbsfähig und nimmt nur etwa 20 Studenten pro Jahr an. Der Dekan der Universität ist Carmen Tibideaux und für die Gesangsausbildung und -darbietung zuständig, während Cassandra July Tanzlehrerin an der Schule ist. Anlagen thumb|left|150px|Round RoomDie am thumb|150px|Tanzstudiohäufigsten gezeigten Räume der NYADA sind der Round Room und das Tanzstudio von Cassandra July. Vorkommen 'Staffel Drei' 'Das Purple-Piano Project' thumb|left|200px|Emma erzählt Kurt und Rachel von der NYADAKurt und Rachel teilen Emma mit, dass sie zum Vorsingen der Juilliard gehen, weil es Amerikas beste Schule für darstellende Kunst ist, doch sie informiert sie darüber, dass die Juilliard gar keinen Musiktheaterfachbereich anbietet. Ihren Vorschlag, sich was Näheres zu suchen, wie zum Beispiel die Kent State, lehnen Kurt und Rachel ab, weil sie ein Risiko eingehen wollen und beharren darauf, nach New York zu gehen. Emma gibt ihnen daraufhin Broschüren für die New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, kurz NYADA, welche das Nummer Eins College der Nation für Musiktheater und zahlreiche Bewerber hat, von denen nur 20 pro Jahr genommen werden. Mrs. Pillsbury erklärt ihnen, dass sie regelmäßg Parties für künftige Studenten geben und dieses Jahr die Midwest-Top-Talente in Dayton aufeinander treffen. Nachdem sie ihnen vorgeschlagen hat, hinzugehen und sich die Konkurrenz anzusehen, treffen sich Kurt und Rachel in der thumb|200px|Die "NYADA-Party"Aula, um sich auf die "NYADA"-Party vorzubereiten und performen Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. Auf der Party werden sie begeistert von ihren Mitbewerbern, Harmony, Canada, Gavroche und Pendleton begrüßt, die ihnen eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens in Form des Mash-Ups Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do geben. Kurt und Rachel sind derart eingeschüchtert, dass sie daran zweifeln, eine Chance, an der NYADA angenommen zu werden, haben, zumal die Bewerber auch einige Ähnlichkeiten mit ihnen selbst aufweisen. Kurt beendet die Schmierenkomödie und versichert Rachel, dass sie auf die Schule gehen wird, was sie zurückgibt. Um dafür zu sorgen, außerhalb des Unterrichts "etwas" zu sein und so ihre Chanen zu erhöhen, schlägt Rachel vor, dieses Jahr "West Side Story" als Schulmusical aufzuführen, weil sie als Maria perfekt ihr Talent und Wesen demonstrieren kann, während Kurt verkündet, als Jahrgangssprecher zu kandidieren. 'Das Maria-Duell' Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Rachel ebenfalls zur Schülersprecherwahl antritt, konfrontiert Kurt sie damit und bekommt erklärt, dass sie die Rolle der Maria wegen Mercedes´ Auftritt nie bekommen wird und thumb|left|200px|Konfrontationsich daher dachte, wenn sie die Wahl gewünnen würde, dies ihre Chancen auf die NYADA verbessern würde und er ihr Vizepräsident ist, womit er auch Präsident wäre. Kurt merkt an, dass er mit seinem Sieg bei der Wahl einen riesen Unterschied an der McKinley macht, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für alle anderen, die so sind wie er und ihn nicht nur für seine NYADA-Bewerbung braucht, weshalb er um jeden Preis gewinnen muss. Auf Rachels Äußerung, dass sie etwas Besonderes sein muss, erwidert er, dass ihr das Gespräch in zehn Jahren durch den Kopf geht und sie dann nicht mehr an die Clubs denkt, denen sie angehört oder die Rollen, die sie verloren hat, sondern sie sich an ihre Freunde erinnern wird und die, die sie weggestoßen hat. 'Böse Klatsche' Rachel sucht Shelby auf, weil sie möchte, dass sie ihr, wegen ihrer Bekanntheit als Coach eines nationalen Showchor-Champions, ein Empfehlungsschreiben für die NYADA, welches sie schon vorgthumb|200px|Rachels Lebenslaufeschrieben hat, unterschreibt. Shelby macht es und sagt Rachel, dass sie stolz auf sie ist und sie nicht die erste Person ist, die neidisch darauf ist, was alles wundervolles auf sie zukommt. Rachel schlägt vor, dass Shelby ihre Empfehlungsschreibenversion schreibt, worauf sich Shelby ihren Lebenslauf ansieht und beeindruckt von den vielen Leistungen, wie das Schulmusical, die vielen Clubs und die Möglichkeit Jahrgangssprecherin zu werden, ist. Auf ihren Einwurf, dass ihr die Kids leidtun, die nichts davon vorzuweisen haben und "nicht den Hauch einer Chance" haben, auf die NYADA zu kommen, wird Rachel besorgt, da sie an Kurt denkt. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' thumb|left|200px|Kurts BewerbungWährend Constant Craving füllt Kurt, trotz seiner Zweifel, wergen der verlorenen Schülersprecherwahl noch eine Chance zu haben, seine NYADA-Bewerbung aus, wohingegen Rachel im Anschluss verkündet, dass sie, aufgrund der manipulierten Wahl zugunsten Kurts, von Rektor Figgins für eine Woche suspendiert wurde und ihre Chancen schwinden sieht. 'Will will' thumb|200px|MitleidspartyIm Breadstix baden Kurt und Rachel mit Finn in Selbstmitleid, weil sie glauben, ihre Chance auf die NYADA zu kommen, vertan zu haben, zumal auch schon sämtliche Briefe verschickt wurden, in denen die Finalisten stehen und sie noch keinen bekommen haben. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' thumb|left|200px|Kurts BriefNachdem Finn ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat und auf eine Antwort drängt, will Rachel wissen, wieso er sie jetzt gefragt hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ihr, egal, ob sie an der NYADA angenommen wird oder nicht, nach New York folgen wird, aber etwas haben möchte, dass sie durch diese großen Veränderungen in ihrem Leben hält. Burt taucht in der McKinley auf und holt Kurt aus dem Unterricht, um ihm den Brief von der NYADA zu übergeben. Kurt thumb|200px|Rachels Briefzögert eine Weile ihn zu öffnen, bis er schließlich bereit ist und erfährt, dass er ein Finalist ist. Freudig erzählt er Rachel von den guten Neuigkeiten, welche nicht so glücklich ist, weil sie ihren Brief noch nicht erhalten hat und glaubt, keinen Plan für die Zukunft zu haben und Finn alles ist, was sie hat. Später sucht sie Kurt an seinem Spind auf und zeigt ihm ihren Brief, worin steht, dass sie auch eine Finalistin ist. Auf seine Frage, ob sie es schon Finn erzählt hat, schweigt sie, da sie zuvor eingewilligt hat, ihn zu heiraten und der Brief jetzt ihren Plan über den Haufen wirft. 'Am Ende aller Kräfte' thumb|left|200px|The Music of the NightDa ihre NYADA-Audition bevorsteht, ist Rachel gewillt, vorbereitet und fokussiert zu sein und vermeidet jedwedes Risiko, jede freie Minute nutzend, um an sich zu arbeiten und bestmöglichst für ihren Auftritt gewappnet zu sein. Kurt arbeitet an seiner eigenen Performance, The Music of the Night aus "Das Phanton der Oper", findet es aber langweilig, zu "gefahrlos" und zu "vorhersehbar", weshalb er sich entscheidet, etwas zu singen, was zeigt, dass er seiner "Zeit voraus" ist. Daraufhin wird er von Rachel aufgesucht die ihn, trotz ihres Schwurs, ihre Stimme bis zur Audition zu schonen, damit konfrontiert, dass er Not the Boy Next Door aus "The Boy from Oz" performen will. Während er erklärt, dass er sich für was begeistern muss und sich zum ersten Mal von dem ganzen Prozess inspiriert fühlt, rät Rachel ihm davon ab, da der Song viel zu kontrovers ist und weist darauf hin, dass er ihn bestimmt nicht ausführlich geprobt hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie Don´t Rain ''thumb|200px|Die berüchtigte und berühmte Carmen Tibideaux''On My Parade nicht singt, weil es ihr Ein und Alles ist, sondern weil sie den Song singen kann, seitdem sie zwei Jahre alt war. Rachel ist der Überzeugung, weil es der "gewaltigste" Moment ihres Lebens ist, keinesfalls was zu riskieren, wohingegen Kurt fragt, ob das nicht der richtige Moment ist, etwas zur riskieren. Sie sagt ihm dann ihre ehrliche Meinung, nämlich, dass sie es für Selbstsabotage hält, da er, aus Angst davor es nicht zu schaffen, etwas wählt, dem er die Schuld dafür geben kann, wenn es nicht funktioniert und sich für nicht gut genug hält. Rachel macht ihm klar, dass The Music of the Night sein Don´t Rain On My Parade ''ist und bietet ihm, weil sie so sehr an ihn glaubt, an, die Rolle der Christine zu spielen. Kurz vor seinem Auftritt, erzählt ihm Rachel, dass die NYADA eine ihrer berüchtigsten und berühmtesten Absolventen zum Beurteilen geschickt hat, Carmen Tibideaux, die am Broadway gespielt hat sowie die anspruchvollsten Rollen an den größten Opernhäusern der Welt. Des Weiteren wurde sie thumb|left|200px|Not the Boy Next Doorzum Dekan für Gesangsausbildung und -darbietung gewählt und reist nun durchs Land, um sich ihre eigene Erstlingsklasse zusammenzustellen. Trotz des Gefühls, sich übergeben zu müssen, will Kurt seine Audition durchziehen und erzählt Carmen von seiner Songauswahl, merkt aber schnell, dass sie nicht so begeistert davon ist, weil ''The Music of the Night, Impossible Dream aus "La Mancha" und Being Alive aus "Company" schon unzählige Male gesungen wurde. Aus dem Grund entscheidet sich Kurt doch dafür, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen, eine die "sicher ein wenig gewagt ist, aber mehr wie er" ist und performt Not the Boy Next Door. Carmen ist beeindruckt und gratuliert ihm zu seiner mutigen Wahl, das Risiko eingegangen zu sein. Kurz vor ihrem Auftritt, spricht sich Rachel Mut thumb|200px|Don't Rain On My Paradezu und sagt sich, dass sie ein Star ist und zu Finn, dass sie seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht nervös ist. Daraufhin singt sie Don't Rain On My Parade, vergisst aber kurz danach den Text. Sie fängt nochmal an, doch es passiert wieder worauf Carmen ihr einen dritten Versuch verweigert und das Vorsingen beendet. Kurt versucht eine völlig aufgelöste Rachel zu beruhigen, in dem er sie ermutigt, dass sie trotzdem mit ihm und Finn nach New York kommt, doch sie möchte nicht weiter darüber reden und singt, nachdem er gegangen ist, als Zeichen ihrer Trauer, Cry. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' thumb|left|200px|Rachel begräbt ihren TraumNachdem sie ihre NYADA-Audition verpatzt hat, glaubt Rachel, dass ihr Traum eine Broadway-Berühmtheit zu sein vorbei ist, weshalb sie sich auf den Abschlussball und ihre Hochzeit mit Finn konzentriert. Sie kommt damit klar, bis sie Becky, die gewillt ist, Abschlussballkönigin zu werden, sagt, dass dieses Jahr ein harter Wettkampft herrscht und zur Antwort erhält, dass sie ihre "Losermeinung" für sich behalten soll, weil ihr Versagen sie sonst ansteckt. 'Menschliche Requisite' thumb|200px|Rachel schreibt in ihr TagebuchRachel schreibt in ihr Tagebuch, dass NYADA ihr Schicksal ist und singt I Won't Give Up. Danach hinterlässt sie eine weitere Nachricht auf Carmen Tibideaux´ Anrufbeantworter, in der sie sicher gehen will, dass sie ihre Einladung zu den Nationals in Chicago erreicht hat, weil dort jedes Jahr Ausnahmetalente ausgezeichnet werden und sie hofft, dass Carmen dabei ist, wenn sie den Preis gewinnt. Außerdem erklärt Rachel, dass sie alles tun würde, um ihr zu beweisen, dass das bei ihrer Audition ein Zufall war und sie auch die Begabung dazu hat, bei ihr an der NYADA zu studieren. Nach Tinas Ausraster im Chorraum, will Rachel sie dafür bezahlen, es erst nach den Nationals zu klären, da wenn sie es schafft, dass Carmen kommt, es eine Wiederholung ihrer Audition wäre. Als sich Tina später ihren Kopf verletzt und daraufhin fantasiert, Rachel Berry zu sein, wird sie von den New Directions, Will und Sue, die ebenfalls alle die Rollen getauscht haben, dazu gedrängt, sich auf ihr Solo bei den Nationals vorzubereiten und singt daher Because You Loved Me. Danach sucht Tina, immer noch als Rachel, Rachel, die Tina ist, auf, um ihr für ihre permanente Unterstützung zu danken und sagt ihr thumb|left|200px|I Won't Give Upall die Dinge, von denen sie sich wünscht, dass Rachel sie ihr sagen würde. Rachel, als Tina, bedankt sich und gibt ihr im Gegenzug den Rat, Carmen Tibideaux davon zu überzeugen, wie fantastisch sie ist, in dem sie zu ihr fährt und es aussitzt, bis sie sie umstimmen kann. Wieder in der Realität sucht Tina Rachel auf und schlägt ihr genau das vor, wobei sie ihr sogar Carmens momentanen Aufenthaltsort nennt. Sie bietet ihr an sie zu fahren und Rachel will wissen, nachdem sie zugesagt hat und auf dem Weg sind, was bei einer erneuten Abfuhr passieren würde. Tina erwidert darauf, dass sie immer so heftig reagiert, wo doch ein "wunderbarer, goldener Stern" über sie wacht, aber Rachel ist nicht überzeugt, meinend, dass bei all den Erwachsenenen, die sie kennen, ganz lange alles sehr gut lief, bis auf einmal alles aus war und sie jetzt ihre Arbeit hassen und ein Leben leben, das sie nicht verstehen und es möglicherweise auch nicht mehr für nötig halten, träumen zu wollen. Nach Tinas Einwand, dass nicht alles so sind, ist Rachel sich immer noch nicht wirklich sicher, gibt aber dann nach und meint, die Sache positiv zu sehen. Nachdem sie angekommen sind und Rachel Carmen anspricht, ist diese alles andere als begeistthumb|200px|Rachel und Tina suchen Carmen aufert und sagt ihr, dass sie eine vielbeschäftigte Frau ist, der Rachel die Zeit für andere Studenten nimmt. Sie will wissen, warum sie glaubt, dass ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit zustünde, worauf Tina einschreitet und erklärt, dass sie weiß, was Carmen gerade empfinden muss. Sie erklärt, dass Rachel eine Nervensäge ist, die sich holt, was sie will und es dann auch bekommt, weil sie außergewöhnlich ist, nicht nur ihre Stimme, sondern auch, weil sie weiß was sie will und das ihr Antrieb ist. Rachel bittet Carmen zu den Nationals nach Chicago zu kommen und sie singen zu hören, da es nichts gibt, in dem sie besser oder leidenschaftlicher ist oder das ihr mehr Freude bereitet. Bevor sie gehen, lässt Rachel sie noch wissen, dass sie sich nächstes Jahr und jedes weitere danach wieder sehen werden, bis sie an der NYADA studiert und erinnert Carmen daran, dass sie auf der Juilliard viermal vorgesungen hat, bevor sie akzeptiert wurde. 'And the winner is...' thumb|left|200px|Carmen bei den NationalsAm Tag der Nationals wird Rachel von Jesse St. James angesprochen, der sie fragt, ob sie nach Carmen Tibideaux Ausschau hält, in der Hoffnung auf eine Wiederholung ihrer Audition für die NYADA. Hinter der Bühne versichert Finn Rachel, dass Carmen kommen wird, doch als sich Will kurz vor ihrem Auftritt im Publikum umsieht, stellt er fest, dass sie nicht da ist und sieht es als weiteres schlechtes Omen. Nachdem die Troubletones ihre Nummer performt haben, sieht Rachel, dass Carmen noch immer nicht aufgetaucht ist und wird deshalb von Finn aufgemuntert, dass das ihr Moment ist und sie alles andere vergessen soll. Daraufhin singt sie It's All Coming Back To Me Now und Carmen erscheint doch noch. Sie ist, wie der Rest, des Publikums, von Paradise By The Dashboard Light begeistert und wird, während die Jury sich zur Beurteilung zurückzieht, in der Lobby von Jesse angesprochen. Er erinnert sie daran, dass er vor zwei Jahren vorgesungen hat und sie ihm gesagt hat, dass er vielsprechend sei, worauf sie ergänzt, dass er das thumb|200px|Jesse sagt Carmen, dass Rachel ein Gewinn für die NYADA wärebestimmt war, sie aber Tag für Tag hunderte von Menschen sieht. Jesse erklärt, dass es ihm nicht um sich geht, sondern um Rachel und erzählt ihr, dass ihm ausnahmslos noch niemals jemand mit mehr Talent untergekommen ist. Er ergänzt, dass, wenn jemand eines Tages ein Star wird, es Rachel ist und sie ein wunderbarer Gewinn für die NYADA wäre, dabei versprechend, dass Carmen es nie bereuen würde. Sie erwidert, dass er damals mit Giants in the Sky vorsang, aber große Probleme mit seiner Atemtechnik hatte und seine Aussprache viel zu unsauber war, um dem gerecht zu werden, was zweifellos Sondheims anspruchsvollstes Werk ist. Carmen fügt hinzu, dass seine Leidenschaft und sein Stimmumfang jedoch großartig waren und wünscht ihm viel Glück. 'Zukunft voraus' Rachel erzählt Finn und Kurt, dass sie bei der Pais Univerität und der NYADA angerufen hat und ihnen ihre Antwortschreiben diese Woche geschickt werden. Die drei schließen einen Pakt, die Briefe gemeinsam im Chorraum zu öffnen, weil sie ihre Zukunft sind, die sie teilen und machen einen Fingerchen-Schwur. Nach thumb|left|200px|Die Briefeder Abschlussfeier ist es soweit und Finn macht den Anfang. Er berichtet, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, worauf Kurt seinen aufmacht und ebenfalls nicht angenommen wurde. Rachel ist die letzte und verkündet, dass sie es geschafft hat. Dennoch beschließt sie ihr Studium um ein Jahr aufzuschieben und mit Finn und Kurt an ihren Bewerbungen und für die Auditions zu arbeiten, damit sie sicher nächstes Jahr alle zusammen nach New York gehen können. Anstatt zu ihrer Hochzeit, fährt Finn sie später zum Bahnhof, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich nicht zu 100 % sicher ist, ihn zu heiraten und lieber studieren sollte, während er zur Army geht. Auch wenn sie traurig ist, versteht sie, was er meint und singt Roots Before Branches. Am Bahnhof verabschiedet sie sich von ihren Freunden und Will und steigt in den Zug. Sie kommt in New York an und blickt voller Zuversicht ihrer Zukunft entgegen. 'Staffel Vier' 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' thumb|200px|Die GemeinschaftsduschenRachel hat ihren ersten Tanzunterricht an der NYADA und wird auch gleich von ihrer Lehrerin, Cassandra July, angegangen. Diese macht klar, dass es vielleicht zwei aus der Klasse ins Business schaffen und sagt ihr, nachdem Rachel gestürzt, ist, dass sie nichts kann. Später trifft sie in den Gemeinschaftsduschen auf Brody Weston, der unter der Dusche Sister Christian singt und ihr dann erzählt, dass er es Cassandra zu verdanken hat, dass er eine Rolle in einem Broadwaystück gespielt hat. Des Weiteren erinnert er Rachel daran, deswegen an der NYADA zu sein, weil sie eine der Besten der Besten ist. Bei ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde wird Rachel wieder von Cassandra kritisiert und will wissen, warum sie sie immer schikaniert. Diese streitet das ab und erklärt ihr, dass sie sie motivieren möchte. Wenn Rachel daraufhin meint, dass ihr Atem nach Alkohol riecht, erhalten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Studenten, so dass Cassandra äußethumb|left|200px|Americano/Dance Againrt, dass es nur Mundwasser ist. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie kein Naivchen mit Kulleraugen mehr sein mag, aber noch jede Drehung um jeden Einzelnen von ihnen tanzen kann, worauf sie zum Beweis Americano/Dance Again performt. Danach hat Rachel Unterricht im "Runden Raum", wo Carmen Tibideaux erklärt, dass die Akustik hier perfekt ist und es keine Ecken gibt, was somit Versteckmöglichkeiten ausschließt. Des Weiteren haben die Erstsemestler zweimal die Möglichkeit, in diesem Raum zu singen, nämlich einmal jetzt sofort, bei ihrem Debüt und das zweite Mal bei der Wintershow am Ende des Semesters, sollte man sie dazu einalden. Den Anfang macht Beatrice McClaine, die Ave Maria singt, jedoch gleich von Carmen uthumb|200px|New York State of Mind nterbrochen wird. Sie ist der Überzeugung, dass sie nicht, wie von ihr geraten, den ganzen Sommer lang geübt hat und schlägt ihr vor, weiter zu üben, um sich Dezember neu zu bewerben. Daraufhin ist Rachel dran und singt New York State of Mind. Während Brody ihr hinterher stehende Ovationen gibt, was von Carmen missbilligt wird, meint sie nur, dass es "nett" war. Rachel hat wieder Tanzunterricht bei Cassandra und wird von ihr aufgefordert, ihren Pique vorzuführen. Sie gibt ihr einen Tipp zur Verbesserung und fragt, ob sie jetzt wieder die Augen verdrehen wird. Rachel verneint und sagt ihr, dass sie sich verbessern wird, bis sie die Beste ist, die Cassandra kennt. Diese antwortet ihr, dass sie Courage hat, was ihr gefällt und sie diesen Geist bei ihren Studenten mag, da es ihr gleich noch viel mehr Freude macht, Rachel von morgens bis abends das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. 'Britney 2.0' thumb|left|200px|Cassie erklärt den TangoRachel hat wieder Tanzunterricht bei Cassandra, die erklärt, dass sie den Tango parat haben müssen und das Erste, was sie darüber wissen müssen, dass es dabei um Sex geht. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass, wenn man den Tango tanzt, seinen Parnter verführt, weshalb sie von ihren Studenten verlangt, sich paarweise zusammen zu tun und zu üben, wobei sie mit der "abrazo (Umarmung)" beginnen werden. Von Rachel hingegen will sie, dass sie weiter die Jazz-Hände übet und erklärt ihr, auf ihren Einwurf, dass sie den Tange können muss, wenn sie später einmal Evita oder Roxie Hart spielt, dass sie zu wenig Männer haben und deswegen eine Frau aussetzen muss. Cassandra fügt hinzu, dass sie zu wenig Sex-Appeal hat, um den Tango glaubwürdig zu tanzen, da sie zaghaft und hilflos in ihrem Körper wirkt und sie sich so bewegt, als würde sie sich für ihn schämen. Später erzählt Rachel Kurt, welcher plant, für das nächste Semester noch einmal an der NYADA vorzusingen und sich bis dahin bei Vogue.com. beworben hat, dass "Cassie July" sie für nicht thumb|200px|Oops!... I Did It Againsexy hält. Kurt erkennt sie wieder und berichtet Rachel von Cassandras Broadwaygeschichte. Sie spielte einst in dem Stück "Damn Yankees" mit, bei deren ersten Probevorstellung im Publikum ein Handy klingelte, was sie zum Ausrasten brachte. Sie ging auf den Zuschauer los und schmiss sein Handy weg, was gefilmt und auf YouTube hochgeladen wurde, weswegen sie seither als "Crazy July" und die "Megakatastrophe in der Broadwaygeschichte" bezeichnet wird. Kurt rät Rachel, dass wenn Cassandra sexy haben will, ihr genau das zu geben, weshalb sie Brody, trotz dessen, dass Cassie es nicht mag, wenn Männer der oberen Jahrgänge bei ihr mitmachen, um Hilfe bittet. Daraufhin erscheint Rachel verspätet und als "Woolworth-Unterwäschemodel" gekleidet zum Unterricht und performt mit ihm und ein paar anderen Studenten Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra sieht gelangweilt zu und macht die Performance hinterher thumb|left|200px|Rachel darf mittanzennieder, weshalb Rachel sich wehrt und ihre Vergangenheit zur Sprache bringt, was dazu führt, dass sie aus der Klasse geworfen wird. Später entschuldigt sich Rachel bei ihr, worauf Cassandra ihr erklärt, dass sie vor zehn Jahren ausgerastet ist und um sich umgeschlagen hat, weil sie dem Durck des Broadway nicht standgehalten hat, während es bei Rachel ehrliches Feedback während des Tanzunterrichts war. Sie macht ihr klar, dass sie nur eine Chance hat und wenn sie die vermasselt, es aus ist. Da das Regelwerk besagt, dass Rachel nur verwarnt wird, erlaubt Cassandra ihr, ihrem Unterricht wieder beizuwohnen und wispert bei der nächsten Stunde einem Studenten etwas ins Ohr, der daraufhin zu Rachel geht und sie auffordert, mit ihm zu tanzen. 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' thumb|200px|A Change Would Do You GoodNachdem sich ein paar Ballerinas an der NYADA über Rachels Style lustig gemacht haben, fühlt sie sich wieder wie in der High School, weshalb Kurt ihr klar macht, dass New York nicht Ohio ist, wo sie fernab von jedem Trend waren, und ihr ein Umstyling vorschlägt, was nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sein Leben verändert. In ihrem neuen Look übt Rachel später im Tanzstudio von Cassandra an der Stange, als Brody zu ihr stößt und beeindruckt von ihrem neuen Aussehen ist. Er erklärt, dass ihr Äußeres nun ihr Inneres wiederspiegelt und die beiden performen daraufhin A Change Would Do You Good. 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' thumb|left|200px|Barely BreathingNachdem Finn überraschend in New York aufgetaucht ist und in Selbstmitleid versinkt, schlägt Rachel ihm vor, sie zu ihren Kursen an der NYADA zu begleiten, da sein Traum vor der Army war, Schauspiel an der Pais zu studieren. Sie fährt fort, dass wenn es ihm gefällt, er bei ihr und Kurt einziehen kann und sie sich den Rest des Jahres Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie ihn an die NYADA bekommen. Finn nimmt den Vorschlag an und sieht Rachel bei ihren Kursen zu, während er Barely Breathing singt. Er merkt dabei schnell, dass sie endlich den Platz gefunden hat, wo sie hingehört und sorgt sich deshalb, dass es keinen in ihrer neuen Welt Platz mehr für ihn gibt. 'Glease' thumb|200px|UnterrichtRachel hat Unterricht bei Cassandra, die verkündet, dass ihnen ein paar Studenten der oberen Jahrgänge, darunter Brody, auf die Sprünge helfen werden. Er geht gleich zu Rachel und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihr erstes Off-Broadway-Vorsprechen hat. Cassandra, die mit gehört hat, rät ihr, aus eigener Erfahrung, davon ab, weil der Regisseur sie "lebend frisst" und sie noch zu wenig Wunden hat. Rachel hingegen ist davon überzeugt, dass sie es aushält und schlägt ihr vor, ebenfalls vorzusprechen, um wieder "ins Spiel zu kommen". Cassandra antwortet nicht darauf, sondern beruft eine fünfminütige Pause ein, in der sie sich bei Brody danach erkundigt, ob er Lust hätte ihr Assistent zu sein. Er stimmt zu und meint aber, dass er thumb|left|200px|There Are Worse Things I Could Do erst nächste Woche und nicht, wie von ihr vorgeschlagen, schon diese anfangen kann, da er Rachel seine Hilfe versprochen hat. Kurt hilft Rachel später in Cassandras Tanzstudio bei ihren Ballettübungen und möchte nach Lima, um sich das Schulmusical anzusehen, wohingegen sie es wegen ihren Trennungen von Finn und Blaine für eine schlechte Idee hält. Cassandra bekommt das mit und motivert sie hinzugehen, wobei sie ihnen sogar ihre Vielfliegermeilen anbietet. Da Rachel sich entschieden hat, zu gehen, hat Brody somit "frei", weshalb er später Cassie hilft und mit ihr in ihrem Studio intensiv zu There Are Worse Things I Could Do tanzt, was mit einem Kuss endet. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' thumb|200px|Brody übernimmt die StundeBrody geht ins Tanzstudio und sagt den Studenten, dass Cassandra nicht kommen kann, so dass er die Stunde übernimmt. Rachel, die sauer auf ihn ist, weil er mit Cassie geschlafen hat, will gehen und erklärt auch, dass hier jeder viel Geld bezahlt um von einem Profi und keinem Assistenten unterricht zu werden. Er hält sie auf und lässt sie wissen, dass er ihr einen Gefallen tun wollte, in dem er ihr für ihr Broadway-Vorsprechen hilft, sie ihn aber wegen Finn versetzt hat. Die beiden tanzen und Rachel erzählt ihm, dass es mit Finn vorbei ist, wohingegen ihr Brody verspricht, nicht mehr mit Cassandra zu schlafen. 'Schwanengesang' thumb|left|200px|All That JazzKurt erzählt Rachel, dass er noch eine Chance bei der NYADA hat und die Audition nicht vermasseln darf, während sie glaubt, kein goldenes Ticket für die Wintershow von Carmen Tibideaux zu bekommen, welche üblicherweise der Grundstein für die Karrieren von Superstars sind. Sie ist überrascht, wenn Carmen ihr das Ticket überreicht, was aber nicht von langer Dauer ist, da Cassandra in ihrem Unterricht wieder auf sie losgeht, erklärend, dass sie es mit ihrem thumb|200px|Alexandras AuftrittDiva-Verhalten nicht schaffen wird, die Show zu gewinnen. Als Rachel hingegen äußert, dass sie nichts dafür kann, dass sie nicht sieht, wie gut sie ist, will Cassandra eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens demonstriert haben und die beiden performen All That Jazz. Rachel gibt hinterher zu, dass sie keine halb so gute Tänzerin wie Cassandra ist, aber dafür genauso gut singen kann, wenn nicht sogar besser und bedankt sich bei ihr, da sie ihr gerade beigebracht hat, dass sie die Wintershow nur durch ihre Stimme gewinnen wird. Kurt hingegen sucht Carmen in ihrem Büro auf, um sich nach seiner Bewerbung für das nächste Semester zu erkundigen und ist verwirrt, wenn sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihn für einen überaus talentierten, jungen Mann hält, der weiß wie man eine Nummer verkauft, jedoch frei von thumb|left|200px|Rachels AuftrittKomplexität und Tiefe ist, da er ihr Oberfläche gezeigt, sie aber nach Seele gesucht hat. Sie äußert, dass sie selten jemandem eine zweite Chance gibt und wenn doch, nur zu ihren Bedingungen, worauf sie ihn wissen lässt, dass sie noch viel mit den Vorbereitungen der Wintershow zu tun hat und ihn mehr oder weniger auffordert, zu gehen. Bei der Wintershow kündigt Carmen zuerst Alexandra Blasucci an, bevor Rachel an der Reihe ist. Sie ist nervös, weshalb Brody sie aufmuntert, so dass sie zukünftig alle Dinge so angehen wird, als wäre es die letzte Chance für sie und singt daraufhin Being Good Isn't Good Enough, was ihr Standing Ovations beschert. Im Anschluss gibt sie O Holy Night zum thumb|200px|Kurts AuftrittBesten, was ebenfalls für Begeisterung sorgt, auch von Carmen, die hinterher bekannt gibt, dass Kurt nach der Pause auftreten wird. Geschockt überlegt er sich, was er singen wird und kommt auf Being Alive, ist aber besorgt, ob er den Song ohne Kostüme und Requisiten singen kann. Rachel überzeugt ihn davon, dass er das alles nicht brauch und behält Recht damit, da Kurt nach seinem Auftritt mit begeistertem Applaus belohnt wird. Rachel ruft später Finn an und berichtet ihm, dass sie die Wintershow gewonnen hat und auch Kurt hat Grund zur Freude, da er endlich an der NYADA angenommen wurde. 'Ladies First' thumb|left|200px|NYADAKurt begreift nach seiner ersten Woche an der NYADA, dass das College wie die High School ist und da Rachel immer damit beschäftigt ist, Brody zu helfen, sieht er sich einige Clubs an, damit er neue Freundschaften schließen kann. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Überlegung, sich für die Adam's Apples einzutragen, doch Rachel warnt ihn davor, dass im College in einem Showchor zu sein, Karriere- und sozialer Selbstmord wäre. An thumb|200px|Baby Got Backder NYADA macht er Bekanntschaft mit Adam Crawford, der der Leiter des Chors ist und der versucht ihn zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Kurt lehnt ab, so dass dieser vorschlägt, sich eine Probe anzusehen, damit er sich selbst ein Bild machen kann. Dort performen die Apples Baby Got Back und Kurt hat sichtlich Spaß. Bei einem Spaziergang mit Rachel erzählt er ihr von seinen Begegnungen mit Adam an der NYADA, wo er ihn später fragt, ob er Lust hätte, einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken zu gehen. Dieser stimmt zu und gibt ihm seine Nummer. 'Kalender Boys' thumb|left|200px|TornAn der NYADA bekommt Rachel von Electra, die im letzten Semester ist, eine Rolle in ihrem Studentenfilm angeboten, der eine Oben-ohne-Szene beinhaltet. Da Rachel hin und her gerissen ist, sieht sie auf einmal ihr altes Ich, welches ihr davon abrät, während sie selbst es in Erwägung zieht. Sie thumb|200px|Love Songsingt mit ihrer jüngeren Version Torn und etnscheidet sich schlussendlich dafür, es zu tun. Als es soweit ist, kann sie es dann doch nicht, was unter anderem daran liegt, dass ihr sowohl Kurt, als auch Quinn und Santana, die er zur Unterstützung gerufen hat, ins Gewissen reden. Sie verlässt das Set und startet dabei Love Song. Sie läuft durch die Flure der NYADA und geht in eine Aula, wo sie auf Santana und Quinn trifft, die mit ihr singen. 'Die Diva in dir' thumb|left|200px|Kurs fürs freie SingenKurt ist an der NYADA im Kurs fürs freie Singen und macht in seinem Voice-Over seinem Unmut Luft, dass Rachel diesen für sich beansprucht und nicht aufhört zu singen. Da er sowieso von ihrem Diva-Gehabe genervt ist und es auch nicht besser wird, fordert er sie zum "Midnight Madness" heraus. Das spricht sich an der NYADA schnell herum, weshalb sich die Leute für das Diva-Off der beiden bereit machen und in zwei Lager aufteilen, für jeden Herauforderer eins. Rachel lässt sich von Brody erklären, das der "Midnight Madnes" der Fight-Club der NYADA ist, wo anstatt geprügelt gesungen wird. Zweimal pro Jahr brechen die Studenten in ein Klassenzimmer ein und singen mit allen erlaubten Mitteln sothumb|200px|Kurt verteidigt sichzusagen "ums Leben", wobei der Sieger "ultimative Prahlrechte" für die restliche Zeit an der NYADA bekommt, während der Verlierer bloßgestellt und gedemütigt wird. Daraufhin erscheinen zwei von Rachels Freunden, welche anfangen Kurt zu beleidigen, weil er Kellner im Lima Bean war, wegen seiner Outfits und seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den Adam's Apples, meinend, dass er nur an der NYADA ist, weil er der Liebling von Carmen Tibideaux ist. Sie verteidigt ihn, doch Kurt, der das mitbekommen hat, weist sie selbst in ihre Schranken, sagend, dass es thumb|left|200px|Midnight Madnesskeine Rolle spielt, wie er an die NYADA gekommen ist, sondern nur zählt, dass er hier ist und nirgendwo anders hingehen wird. Um Mitternacht eröffnet Brody in Cassandras Tanzstudio den "Midnight Madness" und erklärt noch mal die Regeln. Daraufhin treten Kurt und Rachel mit Bring Him Home gegeneinander an und das Publikum bestimmt, dass er er der Sieger ist. Am nächsten Tag an der NYADA erzählt Kurt Adam, dass er wegen seinem Sieg hin und her gerissen ist, da er den Song schon in der zweiten Klasse gesungen hat und es purer Glücksfall war, dass sie diesen gewählt haben, doch Adam beruhigt ihn, dass er gewonnen hat, weil er ein unglaublicher Sänger ist. Danach tauchen die zwei thumb|200px|Rachel ist nach ihrer Niederlage alleinFreunde von Rachel, die beim "Midnight Madness" für ihn gestimmt haben, auf und schleimen sich bei ihm ein. Kurt geigt ihnen erneut die Meinung und teilt ihnen mit, dass sie oberflächlich und unausstehlich sind und wenn sie das nächste Mal einen fiesen Kommentar über die Adam´s Apples machen, er sie zum nächsten "Midnight Madness" herausfordert, von dem sie ja wissen, wie es das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, entdeckt Kurt Rachel, die aufgrund ihrer Niedelage allein umherläuft und lädt sie zu den Funny Girl Auditions ein. Sie sagt ihm, dass er es versuchen sollte, da er eine gute Fanny Brice wäre und lässt ihn stehen. 'Dramen á la Hollywood' thumb|left|200px|Kurt übtKurt erwähnt, dass die NYADA aufgrund des Schneesturms den Unterricht abgesagt hat. Als die Schule wieder aufmacht, ist er in Cassandras Tanzstudio und übt eine Pirouette. Adam stößt zu ihm und macht ihm zunächst ein Kompliment. bevor sich dafür bedankt, dass Kurt ihm während des Schneesturm Asyl gewährt hat. Danach spricht er ihn auf Blaine an und will wissen, ob er ihn noch immer liebt und er nur sein Lückenbüßer war. Kurt zögert kurz und verneint dann, ehe er gesteht, dass er verzweifelt versucht seinen Ex zu vergessen. Adam erwidert, dass sie jetzt ins Kino gehen und nimmt Kurts Hand, welcher versucht zu lächeln, aber nichts darauf sagt. 'Fehde' thumb|200px|Cold HeartedBrody gibt an der NYADA gerade Tanzunterricht, als Santana auftaucht, worauf er eine Pause einberuft und sie fragt, was sie hier zu suchen hat. Sie antwortet, dass Rachel und Kurt ihre Familie sind und droht ihm, dass, wenn er nicht auszieht, sie den beiden erzählt, dass er in Wahrheit ein Gigolo ist. Brody lässt sich aber nicht erpressen und äußert, dass sie für nichts Beweise hat. Santana entgegnet, dass sie nichts beweisen muss und bittet die anwesenden Mädchen um Hilfe, worauf sie mit ihnen Cold Hearted performt. Er guckt ihr gelangweilt zu, während sie ihm im Anschluss sagt, dass er die Koffer packen soll und geht. 'Heimliche Laster' thumb|left|200px|SchauspielunterrichtKurt sitzt im Schauspielunterricht an der NYADA und wird für eine Übung von seinem Lehrer in die Mitte des Kreises, in dem sie sitzen, gerufen. Später wird Brody in der Schule von Rachel konfrontiert, dass er ein Gigolo ist, während er sie darauf hinweist, dass sie Finn immer noch liebt und auf der Hochzeit mit ihm geschlafen hat. Er entschuldigthumb|200px|Creept sich trotzdem, sie belogen zu haben, während Rachel wiederum zugibt, auch nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen zu sein und ihn als Lückenbüßer benutzt zu haben. Die beiden einigen sich darauf, ihre Beziehung zu beenden und singen zum Abschluss Creep. Brody sieht ihr nach, als sie den Raum verlässt und beginnt den Song, während sie ihn in Cassandras Tanzstudio weiter führt. Abwechselnd rennen sie dann den Flur entlang und beenden ihn in der Aula, wonach die Lichter ausgehen, während die beiden zurückbleiben. 'Süße Träume' thumb|left|200px|Next to MeAn der NYADA will sich Rachel mit Funny Girl-Klassikern auf ihre Auditon vorbereiten, als unerwartet Shelby in der Tür steht und ihr helfen will. Sie rät ihr, beim Vorsingen keine Kopie von Barbra zu sein, sondern ein Original, um die Produzenten zu überzeugen und holt ein Notenblatt hervor, worauf die die beiden Next to Me singen. 'Licht aus' Santana wird von Kurt und Rachel konfrontiert, dass sie ihr Leben wegwirft und ein Go-Gthumb|200px|Santana nimmt an den Tanzstunden teilo-Girl zu sein unter ihrer Würde ist. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass sie Zeit braucht um heraus zu finden was sie will, worauf Kurt entgegnet, dass sie diese Zeit nutzen könnte, indem sie etwas Sinnvolles macht, wie Tanzstunden an der NYADA zu nehmen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Isabelle im New Yorker Ballett, beherzigt Sanatana den Rat ihres Mitbewohners und nimmt an den Tanzstunden teil, welche in Cassandras Tanzstudio stattfinden. Als sie ihre gewohnte Art zum Besten gibt, fragt ihre Lehrerin sie, warum sie dann überhaupt hier ist, worauf Santana antwortet, dass sie wahnsinnig gern tanzt und Künstlerin ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie in letzter Zeit aber irgendwie den Bezug dazu verloren hat, weshalb sie hier ist, um ihn wieder her zu stellen, woraufhin sie mit den anderen Teilnehmern mit den Übungen anfängt und einen Plié macht. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' thumb|left|200px|Rachel wird von ihren ehemaligen Freunden aufgehaltenRachel wird von ihren ehemaligen Freunden im Flur aufgehalten, die ihr sagen, dass sie darauf hoffen soll, dass niemand Cassandra von ihrem Callback für Funny Girl erzählt, da sie eine Genehmigung für außerschulische Aktivitäten braucht und diese schon seit dem ersten Tag einen Grund sucht, um Rachel zu vernichten und rauszuschmeißen. Aus dem Grund suchen sie Cassandra in ihrem Studio auf und erzählen ihr brühwarm davon. Später findet sie Rachel in ihrem Studio beim Text durchgehen vor und meint zu ihr, dass echte Schauspieler mit anderen Künstlern proben und nicht wie sie, mit ihrem Spiegelbild. Cassandra erinnert sie daran, dass sie nächste Woche Tanzprüfung hat, fügt aber hinzu, dass nicht will, dass sie ihren Callback versäumt, da es auch für sie eine einmalige Chance ist, erklärend, dass sie ebenfalls thumb|200px|Rachel übt ihren Texthingeht, weil Rachel die Tendenz hat zu Versagen, wenn sie unter Durck steht, was eine Anspielung auf ihre verpatzte NYADA-Audition ist. Cassandra teilt ihr mit, dass sie sehen will, wie sie bei ihrer ersten großen Broadwayaudition scheitert und verlegt ihre Zwischenprüfung deswegen auf den nächsten Morgen vor, bei welcher Rachel die schwierigste Ballettnummer, die jemals erdacht wurde, performen muss. Als es soweit ist, geht Cassandra mit ihr ins Studio und zieht sie wieder auf, worauf Rachel äußert, dass sie sie das ganze Jahr über falsch eingeschätzt hat und es jetzt auch tut. Cassandra lässt sie ins Studio, wo bereits andere Studenten warten. Rachel ist verwirrt und sie erklärt ihr, dass das ihre Zwischenprüfung ist, weil das die NYADA ist und sie die Besten der Besten sind. Cassandra meint, dass Rachel dran denken soll, dass die anderen sie zerschmettern würden, um selbst eine Rolle zu erhalten, sie aber auch eine thumb|left|200px|Uptight (Everything’s Alright)Familie sind, die zusammenhält und einander feiert, wenn es etwas großartiges zu Feiern gibt, wozu ihr Callback gehört. Sie merkt an, dass Rachel das ganze Jahr durch die Hölle gegangen ist, sich aber nicht hat kleinkriegen lassen, weshalb sie sie nun durch ihre Zwischenprüfung bringen werden und sie dann allen "NYADA-mäßig in den Arsch" tritt, da sie ihren ersten wichtigen Broadway-Callback hat. Während die Studenten Rachel feiern, singt Cassandra Uptight (Everything’s Alright) und tanzt mit ihr. Danach klatscht sie für ihre Studentin und geht aus dem Raum. Rachel kommt danach in Cassandras Studio und schenkt ihr zum Dank Debbie Allens Originalstock aus dem Film "Fame". Sie nimmt ihn an und meint, dass sie ihr seit Anfang des Semsters den "Arsch aufgerissen" hat, worauf Rachel erwidert, dass sie thumb|200px|Cassandra in ihrem Studio, als Rachel zu ihr kommtdadurch eine bessere Tänzerin wurde, was der Grund ist, weshalb sie zur NYADA kam, um zu lernen und gefordert zu werden und wegen der Arbeit mit den Besten der Besten. Cassandra erwidert, dass sie auch gleich am ersten Tag etwas in ihr gesehen hatte und hält sie für etwas Besonderes, für eine, die es schaffen könnte, weswegen sie auch so gnadenlos war. Rachel will wissen, ob damit auch die Brody-Sache gemeint ist und Cassandra erwidert, dass das seinen Bauchmuskeln geschuldet gewesen war. Sie muntert Rachel, die wegen ihres Callbacks nervös ist, auf, dass sie es schaffen wird und die beiden umarmen sich. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds' In Cassandras Studio stimmt Rachel ein Klavier, als Kurt hereinkommt, dem sie erklärt, dass Carmen Tibideaux Freiwillige für das jährliche Klavierstimmen brauchte. Sie fragt ihn, ob er von Santanas guten thumb|left|200px|Get BackNachrichten gehört hat und sagt ihm, dass sie sich für sie freut. Kurt wiederum erkundigt sich danach, was mit ihr los ist, da die Rachel Berry, die er kennt, ausrasten würde, dass Santana einfach in die Stadt kommt und sie dabei übertrumpft, den ersten Auftritt zu bekommen. Er weist sie außerdem darauf hin, dass sie wegen ihrer Bessenheit von der Fanny Brice Rolle ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hat und sie ihr Selbstwertgefühl nicht von einer Rolle in einem Stück bestimmen lassen kann. Rachel entgegnet, dass es einfach für ihn ist, das zu sagen, wo er sich gerdae verlobt hat, worauf ihr Kurt zustimmt, aber ergänzt, dass er daran nicht sein ganzes zukünftiges Glück fest macht. Nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hat, dass sie wieder sie selbst werden soll, singen die beiden Get Back, wobei sie umeinander und auf den Klavieren herum tanzen, was Rachel hinterher tatsächlich zum Lächeln bringt. 'A Katy or A GaGa' Kurt erzählt im Spotlight Diner Rachel, Dani und Santana von seinen Plänen, eine eigethumb|200px|Marry The Nightne Band zu gründen und möchte sie alle dabei haben, damit er sich die offenen Castings für weitere Mitglieder erspart. Rachel lehnt ab, während Dani mitmacht und Santana schließt sich unter der Bedingung an, dass sie mit entscheidet, wer in die Band kommt. Die Castings finden an der NYADA, in Cassandras Tanzstudio, statt und die drei warten auf die ersten Teilnehmer. Nach langer Wartezeit, erscheint der Einzige, der sich eingetragen hat, Starchild und legt eine hammermäßige Performance zu Marry The Night hin. Während Santana und Dani begeistert sind, fürchtet Kurt um sein Rampenlicht und lehnt ihn ab, zieht es aber in Betracht, seine Entscheidung zu überdenken, wenn Starchild seinen Look etwas herunterfährt. 'Movin' Out' 'Trio' '100' 'New Directions' 'New New York' 'Bash' Bekannte Lehrer Glee0409-1451.jpg|'Carmen Tibideaux' Dekan für Gesangsausbildung und -darbietung vor Am Ende aller Kräfte|link=Carmen Tibideaux Cassandra July-The new Rachel.jpg|'Cassandra July' Tanzlehrerin vor Die neue und die alte Rachel|link=Cassandra Glee0408-1164.jpg|'Brody Weston' Lehrerassistent von Cassandra seit Glease|link=Brody Bekannte Schüler 0596.jpg|'Rachel Berry' Studentin von Die neue und die alte Rachel bis Bash|link=Rachel 400px-Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.51.png.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Student seit Schwanengesang|link=Kurt Scnet glee5x15 0517.jpg|'Blaine Anderson' Student seit New New York|link=Blaine 0886.jpg|'Brody Weston' Student vor Die neue und die alte Rachel|link=Brody Glee0411-2400.jpg|'Adam Crawford' Student vor Ladies First|link=Adam Glee0412-0309.jpg|'Electra' Sudentin vor Kalender Boys Glee0409-1888.jpg|'Alexandra Blasucci' Studentin vor Schwanengesang Benji.png|'Benjamin' Sudent vor Die neue und die alte Rachel Glee0401hd-0039~0.jpg|'Lydia' Sudentin seit Die neue und die alte Rachel|link=Lydia 0551.jpg|'Beatrice McClaine' ehemalige Studentin bis Die neue und die alte Rachel Weitere Studenten: Scott Rudin NYADA Veranstaltungen Wintershow Jedes Jahr wirthumb|left|200px|Das "Goldene Ticket"d im Winter eine besondere Veranstaltung im Runden Raum abgehalten, in der einige von Carmen Tibideaux ausgewählte Studenten gegeneinander antreten. Fakultätsmitglieder wählen zehn Studenten, die das Beste von dem, was die Schuthumb|200px|Die Einladungle versucht zu erreichen, veranschaulichen. Carmen Tibideaux schreibt die Einladungen per Hand und übergibt sie den Studenten persönlich in einem goldenen Umschlag. Bisherige Gewinner konnten Emmys, Tonys, Golden Globes und Oscars gewinnen und sind sich alle einig, dass das "Goldene Ticket" von Carmen überreicht bekommen zu haben, der Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere war. Bekannte Performer: *Alexandra Blasucci - 1./2. Semester und 2012 (zweimalige Teilnehmerin) *Brody Weston - 3./4. Semester, 2011 *Rachel Berry - 1. Semester, 2012 *Kurt Hummel - Audition, 2012 *Scott Rudin - 2012 Midnight Madness thumb|left|200px|Midnight MadnessBezeichnet als der Fight-Club der NYADA, ist es ein "Kampf ums Leben", der zweimal pro Jahr stattfindet. Während der Sieger "ultimative Prahlrechte" für die restliche Zeit an der NYADA bekommt, wird der Verlierer bloßgestellt und gedemütigt. Die Regeln lauten wie folgt: 1 Song jeweils, 2 Sänger pro Song, wer die Töne nicht trifft, verliert. Nach der Peformance stellt sich die Gruppe zu ihrem Favoriten und bei wem die meisten stehen, gewinnt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Brody der Leiter ist und mehrere Auftritte pro Midnight Madness stattfinden. Bekannte Auftritte: *Kurt Hummel vs. Rachel Berry - Bring Him Home aus "Les Misérables" (Sieger: Kurt) Songs, die in der NYADA performt wurden Staffel Vier *'Sister Christian', gesungen von Brody (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Americano/Dance Again',gesungen von Cassandra (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Ave Maria', gesungen von Beatrice McLain (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'New York State of Mind', gesungen von Rachel (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Oops!... I Did It Again', gesungen von Rachel (Britney 2.0) *'A Change Would Do You Good', gesungen von Brody und Rachel (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Barely Breathing', gesungen von Finn (Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?) *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do', gesungen von Cassandra (Glease) *'All That Jazz', gesungen von Cassandra und Rachel (Schwanengesang) *'Being Good Isn't Good Enough', gesungen von Rachel (Schwanengesang) *'O Holy Night', gesungen von Rachel (Schwanengesang) *'Being Alive', gesungen von Kurt (Schwanengesang) *'Torn', gesungen von Rachel (Kalender Boys) *'Love Song', gesungen von Quinn, Rachel und Santana (Kalender Boys) *'Bring Him Home', gesungen von Kurt und Rachel (Die Diva in dir) *'Cold Hearted', gesungen von Santana (Fehde) *'Creep', gesungen von Brody und Rachel (Heimliche Laster) *'Next to Me', gesungen von Rachel und Shelby (Süße Träume) *'Uptight (Everything’s Alright)', gesungen von Cassandra (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) Staffel Fünf *'Get Back', gesungen von Kurt und Rachel (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Marry The Night', gesungen von Starchild (A Katy or A GaGa) *'Barracuda', gesungen von Elliott und Rachel (Trio) *'Broadway Baby', gesungen von Blaine und Rachel (Bash) *'Not While I'm Around', gesungen von Blaine (Bash) *'I'm Still Here', gesungen von Kurt (Bash) Auditons *'Giants in the Sky', gesungen von Jesse *'Not the Boy Next Door', gesungen von Kurt (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'Don't Rain On My Parade', gesungen von Rachel (Am Ende aller kräfte) *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now', gesungen von Rachel (And the winner is...) *'Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO' (Akustikversion), gesungen von Kurt *'Being Alive', gesungen von Kurt (Schwanengesang) *'unbekannter Song', gesungen von Blaine (Movin' Out) Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Schulen